Król, królowa, małpa, sowa
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: od samego początku Foltest wiedział, że jego współpraca z nowo mianowanym dowódcą nowopowstałego oddziału ds. terroryzmu będzie dość specyficzna.


**Disclaimer: the **witcher belongs to Sapkowski & CDPRed.

**A/N: **inspirowane, ogólnie, twórczością Filigranki i Haszyszymory. One na pewno wiedzą, gdzie i jaki jest stopień pokrewieństwa(?)

**A/N2:** kolejny projekt który nigdy się nie kończy – jak uzbiera się następna porcja takich drobnostek to i powstanie kolejny „rozdział". Bo co jak co, ale nawet jeszcze nie wrzuciłam Wiewiórek do tygla!

* * *

><p><strong>Król, królowa, małpa, sowa, pomocnik, a ty jesteś… nocnik!<strong>

_By your-biohazardous-friend_

* * *

><p><strong>Pierwsza kąpiel<strong>

Mężczyzna prychał, pluł i klął kiedy to polewano go kolejnymi wiadrami ciepłej wody. Unikał kobiecych rąk które, gąbkami i szmatami, próbowały zetrzeć z niego lata brudu i stęchliznę tułaczki. Włóczęga próbował także wyrwać się z żelaznego uścisku parobków wykręcających mu ramiona i trzymających za kostki.

Król patrzał na całą scenę nonszalancko ukryty za kotarą. Na jego twarzy widniał uśmieszek.

Przepiękny teatrzyk.

- jak Talar? Co myślisz o nowo mianowanym dowódcy nowopowstałego oddziału ds. terroryzmu?

Talar, ukryty za kotarą jeszcze staranniej niż władca, prychnął.

- na zbyt inteligentnego to on k… - tu szpieg ugryzł się w język – nie wygląda.

- do tej roboty nie potrzebuje ludzi _nazbyt_ inteligentnych – odpowiedział sucho król.

**Pierwsza wieczerza**

Vernon Roche jadł łapczywie. Pochłaniał kolejne porcje tak szybko, że kucharz ledwo nadążał z nakładaniem dokładek. Agent jadł jakby na zapas, trzymając talerz tak kurczowo, że aż pobielały mu kłykcie.

Talar potrząsnął głową.

Jak Scoia'tael, kurwa.

Tej nocy nowo minowany dowódca rzygać też będzie jak Wiewiór.

**Nocna wizyta**

Roche zastał króla w łóżku. Nie powinno to nikogo dziwić. Była noc. Komnata była sypialna – do tego należała do króla tak jak większość komnat sypialnych w zamku.

- czy jest jakiś problem Roche? – król uniósł brew, usta drgały powstrzymując śmiech.

Dowódca mógłby przysiąc, że słyszał kobiecy chichot dochodzący zza pleców władcy.

Roche zapomniał po co przyszedł.

**Pamięć absolutna**

Vernon myszkował. Zaglądał do każdej pierdolonej szufladki, dotykał każdego gównianego pergaminu. Niuchał jak pies szukający suki. Talar czekał. Wiedział, że kiedyś Roche'owi musi się, kurwa, znudzić jego 'gabinet'.

Nagle agent zamarł. Wpatrywał się tępo w coś, co trzymał w usyfionych od kurzu rękach. Talar podniósł wzrok by przyjrzeć się cóż to za kurewskie odkrycie trafiło się nowo mianowanemu dowódcy nowo powstałego komanda ds. jebanego terroryzmu. Może zestaw kart z gołymi babami?

Było to lusterko. Sprzedawana po jarmarkach mała, wypolerowana, okrągła tafla metalu; tania jak barszcz w Misiu Kudłaczu i tak samo gówniana.

- skąd to masz? – zapytał cierpko Vernon – skąd żeś to wytrzasnął?

- Myślisz, że znam historię każdego chłamu co mi tu ludzie znoszą? – odparł beznamiętnie szpieg.

To było kłamstwo. Talar pamiętał historię każdego przedmiotu który nabył paserską modłą – za to mu, pośrednio, Foltest płacił.

I to, że Vernon pamiętał ów przedmiot musiało oznaczać, że nowo mianowany dowódca nowo powstałego oddziału ds. terroryzmu ma lepszy wzrok i pamięć niż szpieg podejrzewał. Bo przedmiot przyniósł mu jakiś czas temu jeden z ćpunów. Zwinął on owo lusterko z mieszkania pewnej… szwaczki o nazwisku Roche.

**Nożowa piosenka***

Znalezienie oddziału nie było rzeczą trudną. Wystarczyło wypytać pierwsza lepszą osobę o grupę rozhukanych rębajłów w biało-niebieskich… mundurach – z braku lepszego określenia.

Dochodzenie zaprowadziło Talara do Misia Kudłacza. Do alkowy dla KNE – kurewsko nadzianej elity. Pomimo, iż sama alkowa była oddzielona od reszty oberży grubymi, na cztery palce, dębowymi drzwiami to uczestników hulanki dało się już usłyszeć na metry przed wejściem.

_mam moje palce całe_

_A nóż skacze stuk! stuk! stuk!_

Doszedł uszom szpiega chór kilkunastu, na ucho już nieźle podchmielonych, gardeł.

_I Jeśli się pomylę przy tym to palcom powiem pa!_

_A jeśli palce zranię, to krew poleje się!_

Talar wziął głęboki wdech. Oho! Nie tylko alkohol dostawał się do żył nowo powstałego oddziału ds. terroryzmu.

_Ale znowu grać mi się zachciało w tą krwawą grę! stuk! _Krwawa gra? Co się tam, do kurwy nędzy, wyrabia? _stuk! _Talar uchylił drzwi _stuk! _Mężczyzna znany „13-tką" zasłaniał mu widok _stuk! _"Krótki" miał zakrwawione palce _Stuk! _"Czyżyk" wyglądał jakby właśnie wygrywał zakład _stuk! _Z każdym gromkim _stuk_ piosenka przyspieszała, oddział wręcz krzyczał. Gdzie do u licha jest Ro…?

_Coraz szybciej nóż skacze_

Nowo mianowany dowódca siedział przy stole, jedną rękę trzymał płasko na blacie, drugą walił ostrzem w rytm piosenki w przestrzeń miedzy rozczapierzonymi palcami.

_I jeśli walne sobie w palce to trzeba będzie rękę szyć._

Na ostatnią sylabę Roche wbił nóż w blat i podniósł ręce w górę.

Ani draśnięcia.

Czyżyk ryknął uradowany.

**Nauka**

- Bo pan to źle tę runę pisze – zaoponowała cicho Anais nachylając się nad tabliczką nowo mianowanego dowódcy nowo powstałego oddziału ds. terroryzmu – wpierw powinien być dzióbek a potem mostek.

Niańka rodu La Valette pobladła na widok rozszczebiotanej sześciolatki wdrapującej się na mężczyznę bez cienia strachu, poprawiającą jego koślawe, nakreślone kredą runy.

Vernon poczerwieniał ze wstydu - Król od razu to poznał, gdyż tylko wtedy pąs atakował uszy agenta. Nie dziwota, że mężczyzna zaczął nosić chaperon, inaczej dałoby się go rozgryźć w minutę.

**Nocna wizyta II**

Roche usłyszał chichot zanim jeszcze zdążył zapukać do drzwi komnaty. Przystanął z ręką zawieszoną w pół-geście. Westchnął. Zapukał nasłuchując tupotu kobiecych stóp.

- czy jest jakiś problem? – Przywitał go król

Roche odchrząknął

- służba się niepokoi, panie, bo korytarze niosą dziwne pojękiwania. Ludzie myślą, że to jakaś dusza potępieńcza was nawiedza. Zostałem poproszony by to sprawdzić.

- I jaki werdykt?

- może to jakiś sukub? – Roche udał roztargnienie, oczy powędrowały ku szafie – rano poślę po wiedźmina.

**Żywa legenda**

Na pytanie kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach „nowopowstały oddział ds. terroryzmu" został przemianowany na „niebieskie pasy" jego dowódca tylko wzrusza ramionami.

Część ludzi twierdzi, że związane jest to z pierwszym złapanym przez oddział elfem, którego, według plotek, plecy zostały pomalowane niebieską farbą a potem rwano mu z nich pasy skóry.

Inni wierzą, że nazwa wzięła się od spodni jedynej kobiety w oddziale – Ves. Jako, że to właśnie jej pośladki były najbardziej przykuwającym wzrok i komentowanym atrybutem całego oddziału.

Jedna z wersji obrosła już legendą posiadającą niezliczoną liczbę wariantów. Opowiada się ją na całym kontynencie. W Zerrikanii jest ona używana jako anegdota dla młodzieńców którzy wybierają się na pustynię by tam przejść inicjację a elfie matki używają tej samej historii by zmusić małe elfiątka do jedzenia mięsa.

**Nocna wizyta III**

Foltest i Maria Luiza byli razem w łóżku. Łóżko skrzypiało niemiłosiernie. Pozycję, w której Roche zastał parę kochanków, jego matka nazwałaby „tanią", względnie „kłodą".

Roche odchrząknął. Kobieta pisnęła i mimowolnie zakryła się pierzyną lecz szybko zrezygnowała z modestii. Roche był, prawie że, stałym elementem schadzek z królem.

Foltest westchnął głośno i gestem ręki pozwolił podwładnemu na wypowiedź.

- jeśli pani chce opuścić zamek jeszcze tej nocy, to następna zmiana wachty jest za dwie godziny.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>_różnego rodzaju przykłady _Nożowej piosenki_ można zobaczyć na youtubie wpisując "knife song" w wyszukiwarkę (kyoushi haraku nakręcił coś w rodzaju filmiku instruktażowego)__. Tłumaczenie występujące w tym opowiadaniu jest moją radosną twórczością._


End file.
